1. Industrial Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a colored article that can be applied to exterior parts, spectacle frames, stationeries, personal ornaments, accessories, etc. and, more specifically, it relates to a colored article exhibiting various tones by the interference of light.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, no intentional control and use have been made to the exterior tones in the manner of applying the light interference in watches, miscellaneous goods, electrical products, etc. That is, tones such as red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple blue and purple for exterior use have been obtained as the object color of pigmented resins or the like, or by applying painting or plating to the material such as of metal or resin.
3. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
Accordingly, colors obtained by the known prior art are, so to speak, those of the materials per se and lack in the clearness of transparent feeling. In addition, in the case of painting or plating, there has been a problem of close bondability for painted films or plated layers to the material, which may cause drawbacks of peeling and abrasion.